


Those Summer Nights Are Calling

by NidoranDuran



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Izmir wakes you in the middle of the night during the resort vacation you've taken her on for her birthday, ready to make you keep promises you've made about what else you'll give your wife on this trip. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Izmir (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Those Summer Nights Are Calling

The twisting and tugging at the blankets and sheets over and under you is not the sort of thing you except or want to feel while you're sleeping, especially in an unfamiliar bed like the one at the onsen resort you've brought Izmir to for her birthday. You shift and squirm as you feel the tugging stir you from your slumber, rising to find Izmir herself with her mouth on your dick but a look of frustration on your face as her horns have tangled themselves into the bedding. It's a surprise you aren't prepared how to face as you gasp and squirm back up along the bed, gasping, "Izmir?" as you sit upright and look upon the Draph in her state of absolute frustration.

"Can you help me?" she asks, suddenly tense and frustrated under the attention and frustration of being in such a helpless position, and your hands scramble to address what's happened. She's almost unable to stay still, but you do your best to try and ease them out and off, and you have to groan and prod at Izmir to stop squirming enough for you to get them. Her horn punctured one of the blankets all the way through with some bunched up fabric stuck on it, and that takes time to get through, but you ease it all off with a patient and doting touch in time.

Slowly, her frustrations ebb as you pull the material off of her horns, and she slumps down. "Was this supposed to be a sexy morning surprise?" you ask, trying to hide your amusement and curiosity at the situation upon you, wanting to not laugh at her predicament, but finding it a bit too endearing to deal with. You look over to the window, but it's still dark as can be outside. Inky, dark night, and you look back toward Izmir in time to see her place her hand around your cock and pump.

"I couldn't sleep," she confesses. 'I've been too busy thinking about the day we had, about how much I love you, and, of course, about the promise you made to me when we came up here." She bites her lip, leaning forward, and as you get the last of the bedding out of her hair, she pushes her face right into yours, meeting you with a kiss and playing off the way she fumbled into waking you up. "So, I wanted to give you a surprise. You went to bed so early last night."

"We had a busy day," you tell her, but that doesn't quite feel right. The hot springs resort you brought your wife to has been one of the most relaxing and incredibly low-key days of your life, a trip through indulgence and softness that has left you as reclined and as comfortable as can be. You just sort of fell asleep once you got back to your room, and now Izmir is gently rousing you into consciousness while she peppers you with kisses, shifting into your lap and not letting go of your cock at all. She's forward and steady, bringing with her a warmth that makes you sink into her touch. "But I did make you a promise, didn't I?"

"You made me a lot of promises," Izmir says, nestling into your neck. "You promised you would find a way to make my powers stop killing me. And you did. You promised you'd love me for the rest of your life on our wedding day. And before we came here, you promised you'd give me everything I wanted for my birthday." She trails kisses up toward your ear, breasts squishing down against your chest, barely constrained inside of her loose and falling-open yukata. Your own yukata is open wide, thanks to Izmir's machinations in your sleep, no doubt. "Everything," she repeats in a hoarse whisper, demanding and forward and not making anything about what she's after uncertain as she presses against you firmly.

"I always keep my promises," you tell her, hands settling upon your Draph wife with loving attention and care, and you make sure she's as comfortable and prepares as can be, like she's almost certainly about to climb into your lap properly and sit herself down onto your cock. But it's within that moment of pure opportunity that you strike, shoving her onto her back without warning, pinning her down onto her back and burying your face between her thick thighs in an immediate and greedy show of indulgence. Your hands spread her legs open for more room as your tongue buries itself into her in an abrupt and wild declaration of intent, catching her completely off guard and making Izmir gasp out in surprise and panic at the sensations you impose upon her. Her voice tightens up and a sudden swell of shock and delight washes over her as you take her by storm.

A needy gasp rings out bright through the darkness as Izmir wriggles about, doing nothing to stop you from pushing tight against her in pursuit of what you want. She does absolutely nothing to push back against this treatment or act like it's not precisely what she wants. "I knew you were going to do that," she purrs, and you don't mind much if she means it or not, as your defrosted ice queen writhes on the bed under the pressure of your tireless touch, under the hopeless bliss and heat of feeling you go all out on her body. It's not a particularly controlled or restrained treatment, driven by so many emotions bubbling up through you at once, your tongue losing control and losing patience as you lean into this heat and this fever, focused only on unraveling at the seams.

You bring your hands in closer, sinking a pair of digits into her pussy while your tongue focuses on her clit for a spell, keeping fresh the attentions and the indulgences you pay her. You know Izmir too well, and know that what she needs is constant shifting and changing, the unpredictability of your touches making her all the more excited. Your fingers and tongue come on firm and thorough, wanting her so much that she can barely handle how forward you are with her, moans getting louder as she tangles her fingers into the bedding--and thankfully her hand doesn't pose the same threat her horns do--and grips in tight, bucking her hips against your face and grinding with hopeless, desperate want for more.

Once you start on Izmir, you don't let up. She knows that, and as her body rocks and wriggles against your touch, you bring upon her a flurry of attention and focus so greedy and so adoring that you leave her no space or time to deal with any of it. The pleasure is tempestuous and brings her into a state of frenzy and hopeless want so much more powerful than she can deal with, a reckless and wanton shove into desire and into fever that seeks to undo her at the seams, seeks to make her give in to you fully. No question, no hesitation. Just surrender, wrapping her tight around your finger. You know what she wants, and drawing out the process of getting it is only going to make her needier as you keep pushing.

Each confident lick and indulgent, forward second of praise winds her up hotter, makes Izmir struggle and shiver under the desire and the creeping lust you keep pushing upon her with, and there is no hope of holding back the excitement she grows more vocally approving of. Izmir's hands grab the back of your head, digging in firm and tugging you down tighter her snatch as she calls, "More," with an utterly drunk expression of delight, a greed racing further and further out of control. It hits you right where you need it, square-on and tireless in its indulgence, inching you ever closer to a sense of hopeless need that doesn't feel like it's going to stop. These pleasures are impatient and they're feverish, demanding your full participation, and you're happy to oblige.

Pushing down to push your tongue in deeper, your nose rubs up on her clit, brushes against the soft, icy-blue hairs around her mound. She's so soft, so gentle, so desperate for your attention, and as you drift back up to lick her clit some more, you grind your nose into the hairs more, feeling them tickle and caress against your skin, easing down then to nibble at her labia before shoving your tongue back in. It’s wild, it's driven, it's propelled by an unflinching need to go all out on her and show your way around pure satisfaction.

You don't speak through this mess, but once Izmir gets wound up enough, Izmir does talking enough for the both of you, moaning in fitful excitement and a greedy surrender so hot and so helpless that she can't resist all of it. Her vocal appreciation of your attentions grow, and she seems less and less able to handle it all, growing needier, louder, hotter. Her body writhes against yours with a helpless need and certainty that you keep pushing and taking sweet, reckless advantage of, certain and confident in the knowledge that she's giving up everything to you. It's noisy and hot and as forward as can be, driven by an overwhelming rush of emotions demanding your complete indulgence as you try your best to give up to it all.

"You're so good to me," she moans, growing needier and hotter as she continues sinking into the stumbling bliss of having you all over her. You do your best to blow Izmir's mind, and in turn, she's a wreck beneath your touch, calling out for more as the heat inside of her rises and seems like she's barely holding on. But she does hold on, refusing to slow down or get caught out quite yet as she continues to wriggle against you, tugging you in tight and refusing to slow her relentless, indulgent assault. She’s too forward for control, no needy to hold back the excitement and the lust that keeps taking her. But she’s weak, losing ground, stumbling through this mess with less and less ability to hold back the crushing joys awaiting her, and all you can do is keep pressing that advantage and making her lose herself.

You push Izmir into a state of wanton bliss she can't ignore. Her body tightens up and aches, shuddering through waves of crushing delight as she hits her peak, and you know because she's not subtle about it, not quiet or contained at all. Loud and wild and completely unable to hold it back, Izmir lets out reckless expressions of utter ecstasy and stumbles headlong into a bliss too feverish to help, moaning through the haze and calling out your name. You feel her tighten around your fingers, a faint promise of what's to come and what you've yet to do to her, and you know you want more.

Izmir wriggles and aches on the bed. "What a punishment," she whines, slowly rising up finally, and she gets her hands firm upon you. "I want more." She's needy and whining and forward in the most hopeless of ways as she grabs hold of you, and the deceptive strength of a Draph's small frame throws you for a loop. You don't fight it, though, knowing what follows as your head hits the pillow is a welcome treat. Izmir crawls forward and undoes the sash on her yukata, making her very ample breasts spill out at long last, and she's not particularly subtle about pushing her way forward and imposing them upon you with forward intent and a hunger that has you twisting about in utter delight even before she's done much, just knowing what's coming and how good it's going to feel.

Izmir brings her ample chest down around your cock, and you prepare yourself for the sudden attention, watching her settle in. "I knew you were the one for me," she whines, inching forward as looks upon your cock with a hunger and a desire that can't be helped. "But when I found out your cock was more than my breasts could handle, I knew it even more." As she settles down into your lap with her tits, there's enough poking out for her to lick and even suck at as much as she wants, leaving you open and ready now for the pleasure and the excitement to follow. You're ready for it, watching her lie over your lap with her yukata open, breasts squished down around your dick and her tongue slithering around the head in careful, lustful motions driven by a desire and a hunger like nothing else.

In contrast to the way you ate Izmir out with reckless greed and as stormy a push through her as you could muster, Izmir gives head much slower. More patiently. She takes her sweet time with you and makes sure you're not getting too hasty in your approach, and with that comes a satisfaction you ease deeper into, groaning in deference and acceptance to the way Izmir lusts for you. She's not careful or controlled, but that's what makes it feel so good, what makes your body ache and crave as it does. You need her, and your need spirals into chaos and surrender much too quickly to deal with.

Izmir's sweet, forward attentions grow hastier and readier as she pushes against you with a firmness only growing more confident by the second. She knows what she wants from your body, and she's direct in her efforts to get it, but not too direct. There's a patience to how she works that you could never have, but which your body craves, accepting your way deeper into her thrall and into the satisfaction of letting yourself go. It's raw and it's hungry, scratching the itch perfectly as you warm up to the satisfaction and let the pleasure tear through you. The hunger and the forward, aching need is too much to deal with, overbearing in its temptation but perfectly zeroing in on what you need most.

Her lips get firmer around the head of your cock and suck it down in the steady, forward push and embrace of a pleasure like nothing else. It's steady and intense, bringing with it a hunger you feel incapable of resisting, wanting only to learn your way through the satisfaction and open up to every demand being made upon you. Her tongue slithers around your cock, and her lips draw back, you feel the excitement of its slithers and caresses. She's not particularly clean about it, either; if any drool gets onto your dick, it just makes the titfuck a bit smoother, a bit faster. Izmir has you completely under her touch, and she's not the least bit capable of holding back from these pleasures, driving you further into a state of excitement too powerful to want to deal with, but you know you want to open up to more of it.

"Your cock is always so much fun to play with," she moans. Kisses smother the head as she stares up at you, freeing her mouth for a moment for something lighter, something that lets her focus on taking to you, too. Every second of this forward praise is so enticing and so warming, bringing you pleasures you can only sink deeper into as she makes you ache for more of her, makes you crave the satisfaction and the heat of being taken by storm. She has you craving more, but she restricts how much she gives you, leaving you in a state of need for more that has you craving something deeper, teased and toyed with past the point of madness but left with a certain sense of utter, crushing bliss to keep you hanging in place.

"One of these days I'm going to pin you down and fuck your tits," you threaten, but all with the most delighted and adoring of smiles. Neither of you actually mind or have any issue with this, but it's fun to go back and forth, fun to throw around these words and these teases as you both sink deeper into these satisfactions, wanting each other and not knowing how to contain the excitement. She pushes down to suck on your head again, sloppier now as she hastens up the titfuck a little bit. Only a little bit. It's too maddeningly slow, but she's so intense and so fierce in how she lays into you that it doesn't matter.

"That's a promise I'm going to hold you to," she purrs, pushing firmer and further, testing the pleasures and the indulgences she keeps trying to extract from you, so full of need and hunger and hopeless desire that it's almost too good to be true. Izmir has you losing your fucking mind with an excitement that won't stop hitting, throbbing and pulsating through your body as you explore and indulgence. It's too much to handle in too many ways, and you learn your way into a fumbling mess of pure excitement as you go, inching closer to your own orgasm, a much more drawn out and frustratingly hard-fought release.

You're lost to the twisting, toiling ecstasy of giving in like this. Izmir works your cock over with her soft breasts and her hot mouth so expertly that you're unable to resist it. "Gonna cum," you say, at least not calling down a grand storm upon Izmir without warning like she does on you, but all the more exciting is how she shoves forward with a ravenous push and a hunger that may as well come with the storm anyway for how eagerly she seeks it out. Izmir sucks your cock in deep, forcing herself down and even letting her breasts loosen and slip away from your dick a bit so that she can hold herself down and make sure to extract every fucking drop.

Once you start cumming, it's an overbearing rush of gooey spunk directly down her throat in wild expression of all the pleasures you need so sorely. You don't want it to stop once it gets going, aflame with so many more feelings than can be helped. It's excessive, but within its great excess comes a satisfaction like nothing else, as rope after rope of semen erupts. Her mouth holds steady, a hungry slurping noise ensuing as she does her part to get every drop down into her stomach. She doesn't hold back, and the sultry look of utter adoration she looks up at you, locking eyes and making sure you are fully focused on her as she swallows down every drop.

The orgasm is draining in more ways than one as the eruption feels like it's been built up to be too much to deal with. You shift and groan and ache underneath her touch, dizzy under the fever and the frustration of what she's pushed you to, and you are completely incapable of fighting it. As Izmir draws slowly back from your cock, your legs tremble and a sense of utter ecstasy takes hold of you, so potent and so hazy that it's almost too good to be true. You want more from her, want to succumb to the most thorough and hopeless bliss you can imagine, but your body feels worn.

But Izmir has something. You don't know where she pulled it from, but she coaxes out a bottle of something, and your eyes try to adjust to the light. It's an elixir. Straight-up just an elixir, and she takes a long pull of it, drinking it all down. But the gulping stops before she actually pulls the bottle away, and with a sudden shove forward, she pounces, pressing into a kiss and sharing a mouthful of the elixir with you, determined and feverish in the advance of her lusts. She's impatient and hopeful and desperate in the tight embrace she pulls you into, and the purpose with which she moves is overbearing. But what Izmir wants, Izmir will most certainly get.

"Can't let you go soft on me yet," she moans. "You need to impregnate. I can't wait until tomorrow. I can't take the risk." She leans in tight against your ear again, hot breath blowing against it. "I'm ovulating. Tonight is the night." The words make your cock throb and pulse with excitement. An excitement Izmir knows she can weaponize as you shift and squirm under her touch, as you ache for the temptation and the desire she pulls you deeper into. It's a mess, and you're simply along for the ride now as you throw yourself into the deep end with little clarity or control.

Izmir is even more eager than you are, though, drawing back from your lips and lying on her back, legs spreading out and going up in the air as she exposes her waiting, dripping twat to your greedy eyes. "Make me a mother," she moans, and you can hear the trembling fever in her voice as she says it. This is something that she's surely never imagined actually ever doing, never been ready to open up to such a concept before. But now, it consumes her, drives her deeper into your arms and into a love you both want to cherish. Before you can even more into position, a much more demanding shriek of, "Breed me," pulls you in.

You can't control yourself. Your body flings itself on top of your needy wife, and you're aflame with so many lusts that it's almost too much to handle, shoving her down into a greedy and wild mating press that leaves no time for sense or for clarity. Your body is just upon hers, pressing down tight, pinning her to the mattress as you give up, arms wrapping around her body. "Time to fuck a baby into you," you groan in helpless, feverish agreement, prepared to see this mess through to the most thorough extent you can muster.

Calling out in needy bliss for you, Izmir tries to speak, but your lips move to silence her, holding down against them and losing her into a mess of kisses. The snug, slick embrace of her hopelessly soaked pussy feels incredible, doubly so after waiting so long to feel it consume you now, and you're ready, forward, bucking deep and hard into her twat as you lean into these commotions and let them run through you like fire. Each thrust comes with the squishy noises of pure commotion and greed, and the excitement feels like it's going to consume you as you keep pursuing it, no longer caring about control or restraint as you process the volatile emotions that drive you mad.

"Knock me up!" Izmir screams at the first chance she gets, her slick hole tensing up around your cock as she takes you. her legs lock around your waist, and the raw power of your thrusts has the bed shaking and heaving in a struggle to keep steady that only further feeds the devotion and fever driving you mad. You don't want this mess of indulgence to stop, but the pleasures race out of control so feverishly that you're not sure how much you can take of this, even with the elixir feeding your stamina like never before. It's an utter mess of a situation, and you find yourself lost to these desires and to a commotion detached from normalcy, craving the joy of fucking her harder and faster, tireless and wanton in your approach, caring only about unraveling at the seams.

Your cock throbs inside of the snug embrace of her waiting hole, and you feel completely unable to resist all the temptation and delight that hits you square-on. Izmir's body is drawing you in, pussy so tight and so needy it's almost sucking you deeper, making you ache for more of these dizzy indulgences, more hopeless cravings and excitement. You can't help yourself now, throwing your thoughts deep into oblivion as you explore the delights that hit you, that threaten to consume you. Izmir has you hopeless and needy and craving so many things at once that you feel like you can't handle all of them, and yet still you keep thrusting, purpose carrying you forward as you think about what has to be done and follow through on all of it, no matter how overbearing and overwhelming it becomes.

"You're the only one I've ever loved!" Izmir gasps, voice trembling as her legs lock tighter, she wraps herself around you. The bed creaks and groans under the weight of what you're both doing, and there still doesn't feel like any reason to want to slow down. Your hips remain stubborn, driven, focused on bringing her a pleasure like nothing else, but you feel yourself heading toward a crash more mind blowing than you can bear, too. It's a mess of pure emotion and heaving, shivering delight, and you remain drunk on hopeless delight and a bliss that can't be stopped. Each thrust is quicker, greedier, and you feel incapable of holding back.

"I love you, Izmir!" you howl. It's too much. Your hips slam forward one final time, giving up with gasping ecstasy to a sensation unlike anything you can bear. Your cock pumps hot spurts of gooey spunk deep into her greedy hole, her pussy quivering and clenching down around you as she loses herself with vocal bliss and an ecstasy much too wild to help. She's not only giving in, she's losing herself to grand surrender, plunged deep into the moment. The elixir makes you unleash a load of cum more potent and more awe-inspiring than any you've let loose before, groaning and shuddering under a bliss so confusing and so heated that you can barely make sense of it all. You've never cummed so hard in your life, balls tensed up as you unleash every drop, even drops you probably shouldn't have, deep into her. It's too much, and your body shudders back and forth as you take it on.

Izmir is screaming, and before you're even done orgasming, there's cum oozing out around her entrance, gooey cum squeezed out from the sheer over-filled state of she's in, thoroughly taken and utterly claimed. She's inconsolable, a thrashing wreck gasping for air and expressing the wildest of delights, clinging to you tightly. "Every drop," she gasps. "Fuck... That was amazing." Her limbs don't actually disentangle from around you. She holds on firm and refuses to ease up.

"Think I got the job done?" you ask, holding deep inside of her, keeping your cock buried in her even as it leaks with your sticky mess. There is nothing even remotely sane about this, but you slide into a loving calm as the weary warmth floods you. You're certain her womb is pumped absolutely to the brim with cum now, and as you shift and slip into position on your side, you turn her over, keeping her beside you, cock stuck in her to plug up as much as you can.

"I don't see any way you couldn't have," she coos, sweetly leaning in to kiss you and pamper you all over. "But just in case, I think we should make sure we spend every night of this vacation just like this."

"It's the only way to be sure," you agree, as you pull the blankets back up over you and your wife's bodies and ease yourselves both down into a warmth and a slumber too grand to help. She thinks the night will be where the calm comes, but you don't see any situation where you won't be waking Izmir up with another round, save for the one where she wakes you up instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
